Hypnosis
Hypnosis is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Description |May put the foe to sleep.}} |A hypnotizing move that may induce sleep.}} |Hypnotic suggestion is used to make the foe fall into a deep sleep.}} |The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep.}} |The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep.}} Effect In battle Hypnosis causes the target to fall asleep. In a Double Battle, Hypnosis can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Hypnosis can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Hypnosis will have no effect on Pokémon with Insomnia or Vital Spirit. Learnset By leveling up |16|7|7|8|8|8|TBA}} |1, 16|1, 7|1, 7|1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|TBA}} / |1, 16|1, 7|1, 7|1, 8|1|1|TBA}} / |27|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |29|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |29|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / ||16|16|5 ( ) 9 ( )|5|5|TBA}} / ||16|16|1, 5 ( ) 1, 9 ( )|1, 5|1, 5|TBA}} ||1|1|1|1|1|TBA}} / |||23 ( )|38|38|38|TBA}} ||15|19 ( ) 17 ( )|10|10|10|TBA}} / |||41|43|45|45 ( ) 37 ( )|TBA}} / |||47|50|53|53 ( ) 44 ( )|TBA}} / |||51|60|65|65 ( ) 49 ( )|TBA}} |||23|23|23|23 ( ) 19 ( )|TBA}} / |||19|12|12 ( ) 9 ( )|9 ( ) 5 ( )|TBA}} ||||13|13|13|TBA}} ||||13|13|13|TBA}} / ||||7|7 ( ) 5 ( )|5|TBA}} / ||||1, 7|1, 7 ( ) 1, 5 ( )|1, 5|TBA}} / ||||13|13|13|TBA}} ||||20|20|20|TBA}} |||||18|18|TBA}} |||||18|18|TBA}} |||||19|19|TBA}} |||||1|1|TBA}} / |||||4|4|TBA}} / ||||||18|TBA}} / ||||||18|TBA}} By breeding Gallery Hypnosis depicted in Generation I |games2 = Hypnosis II.png Hypnosis depicted in Generation II |games3 = Hypnosis III.png Hypnosis depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Hypnosis IV.png Hypnosis depicted in Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSilver |games5 = Hypnosis V.png Hypnosis depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Hypnosis.jpg Hypnosis depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Hypnosis VII.png Hypnosis depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Melvin Exeggutor Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Melvin's Exeggutor Tad's Poliwrath Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Tad's Poliwrath Drake Gengar Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Drake's Gengar |anime2 = Ash Noctowl Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Ash's Noctowl Morty Haunter Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Morty's Haunter |anime3 = Butler Kirlia Hypnosis.png Using Hypnosis behing used by Butler's Kirlia Ralts Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by a wild Ralts Agatha Gengar Hypnosis anime.png Hypnosis being used by Agatha's Gengar Harrison Hypno Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Harrison's Hypno |anime4 = Fantina Drifloon Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Fantina's Drifloon Saturn Bronzor Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Saturn's Bronzor Fantina Gengar Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Fantina's Gengar Mars Bronzor Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Mars' Bronzor |anime5 = Sigilyph Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by a wild Sigilyph |anime6 = Malamar Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by a wild Malamar |anime7 = Faba Hypno Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by Faba's Hypno |manga1 = Agatha Gengar Hypnosis Adventures.PNG Hypnosis being used by Agatha's Gengar |manga2 = Polibo's Hypnosis.PNG Hypnosis being used by Gold's Politoed |manga3 = Rara's Hypnosis as Kirlia.PNG Hypnosis being used by Ruby's Kirlia |manga4 = Darkrai Adventures Hypnosis.png Hypnosis being used by a wild Darkrai }} References Category:Moves that cause sleep